parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Teen Friends
Cast (Can you help me finish it?) * Master Shake - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Meatwad - Fanboy and Chum Chum (sharing the role) * Frylock - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Carl - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Dr. Weird - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Steve - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Ignignokt - Flip (Pet Alien) * Err - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Oglethorpe - Kang (The Simpsons) * Emory - Kodos (The Simpsons) * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Willie Nelson - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * MC Pee Pants - Hades (Hercules) * Javier - * Walter Melon - Old Fingerhead (Ratboy Genius) * Ol' Drippy - * Neil Peart - * Hand Banana - * Www.yzzerdd.com - * Space Ghost - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * The Creditor - Predalian (Alien vs Predator Requiem) * Terry - * Dante - * Rudy - * Hairy Bus - * Rabbot - * Mermaid - * Allen - * Major Shake - * Bart Oates - * Napkin Lad - * George Lowe - * Drewbacca - * 100 Monster - * Larry Miller - * George Washington - * Adolf Hitler - * Jubilee - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Knappy the Knapsack - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) * Mappy the Map - Map (Dora the Explorer) * Gypsy the GPS - Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Mothmonsterman - * Paul - * Lance/Rubberman - * Ultra Mega Chicken - * The Creditor - * Master Shake's Therapist - * Dan - * Dolores - * Flargon - Captain K'Nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Dingle - Nurse Gazelle (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Merle - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * The Trees - * Hand Banana - * Zucotti Manicotti - * The Unbelievable Ron - * Bert Banana - * Mortimer Mango - * Tammy Tangerine - * Happy Time Harry - * Oog - * D.P. - * Skeeter - * Brownie-Monsters - * Night Wolf - * Romulox - * Freda - * Mind Mosquito - * Mr. Wongburger - * Rice Mascots - * Boost Mobile Phones - * BillyWitchDoctor.com - * Dr. Zord - * Danny - * Tabitha - * Boxy Brown - * Bryan - * Jiggly Billy - * Gene E. - * eHelmet A.I. - * Markula - * Squirrely - * Dewey and Vanessa - * Homeless Guy - * The Flesh Train - * Nathan Scott Phillips - * Markula - * Inside-Out Boy - * Uncle Cliff - * Totem Pole Members - * Bill - * Zingo - * Zaffy - * Zarfonius - * Wise and All-Knowing Bush - * Zorf - * Ezekial - * Zakk Wylde - * Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - * The Creator - * Smiley Junction Ghost - * Dumbassahedratron - * Wisdom Cube - * Travis of the Cosmos - * Robositter - * Pledge - * Sheila - * Dirtfoot - * ICP - Gallery Sabrina Spellman in Sabrina Friends Forever.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Master Shake Fanboy & Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum as Meatwad The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Frylock Eric Cartman in South Park.jpg|Eric Cartman as Carl Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Dr. Weird The duke of weaseltown.jpg|The Duke of Weaseltown as Steve Flip.png|Flip as Ignignokt Dinko.png|Dinko as Err Kang simpsons.png|Kang as Oglethorpe Kodos simpsons.png|Kodos as Emory Danny-6.jpg|Danny as Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Willie Nelson Hades.jpg|Hades as MC Pee Pants Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Space Ghost Predalien.jpg|Predalien as the Creditor 3. Dora.png|Dora as Jubilee Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Knappy the Knapsack Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Map as Mappy the Map Dora.The.Explorer.S07E16.Dora.Rocks.TVRip.x264-UNPOPULAR.mp4 000041124.jpg|Boots as Gypsy the GPS Captain knuckles.png|Captain K'Nuckles as Flargon Nurse Gazelle.jpg|Nurse Gazelle as Dingle Flapjack.png|Flapjack as Merle Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Spoofs Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force TV Spoofs